What goes around
by T'PeeJ
Summary: Kate wants to get Gibbs back for her PDA.


DISCLAIMER: Navy NCIS is the properties of Belisarius Productions, Paramount Network Television, DPB (The second greatest being in the cosmos) and CBS.  
  
Special thanks to Raindroprose for betaing this for me. What a person to take on me on a Sunday afternoon. Thanks!  
  
"Abby," said Kate into the phone.  
  
"Yeah," said the lab technician.  
  
"Where is a good place to get rid of non-case evidence?" asked Kate.  
  
"What are you talking about, Kate?" asked Abby. This was a bit confusing.  
  
"You know Gibbs had me shoot my own PDA?" said Kate. She was still mad about that.  
  
"Yeah?" replied Abby.  
  
"I found some pictures of Gibbs at different parties from here," said Kate.  
  
"Yeah," said Abby, not sure where this was going.  
  
"I took them out to the firing range and shot Gibbs," said Kate. "You what?" laughed Abby.  
  
"I shot Gibbs in the pictures--and one of him in the ass, too!" said Kate with a laugh. "I need to get rid of them before Gibbs finds them."  
  
Abby was almost on the floor with laughter now. "Bring them down and we'll figure out something," said Abby. "I want to look at them, though."  
  
"You've got it, Abby," said Kate. She got up from her desk and grabbed a big envelope out of her briefcase. "I am going down to Abby's lab."  
  
""Okay, Kate," said Tony.  
  
"You will tell Gibbs that, right?" asked Kate.  
  
"Sure, Kate," said Tony. He still hadn't lifted his eyes off the object he was looking at. Kate walked to the elevator and waited for it to arrive. When the doors opened, Gibbs stepped off.  
  
"I am going down to Abby's lab," said Kate.  
  
"Is it something I should see, Kate?" asked Gibbs. He turned to look at the nervous woman as she pressed a button.  
  
"No it's nothing you should see," said Kate with a smile. 'You see it and I am dead for sure--so NO!' thought Kate.  
  
"All right, Kate," said Gibbs. "If you need me, let me know."  
  
"Thanks," said Kate as the door slid shut. When the door opened again, Abby was standing there waiting.  
  
"Hey, let me see, 'Annie get your gun!'" said Abby as she stuck her hand out. Kate put the envelope in Abby's hand. The tech opened it up and started to look through the pictures. She laughed hysterically-then, all of a sudden, she stopped. "Ummm, Kate. when was the last time you looked at these?"  
  
"It's been a couple of days. Why?" asked Kate.  
  
"Because Gibbs knows," said Abby as she handed Kate a picture of herself at the shooting range. Kate looked at the picture. It had been taken the day she had been at the shooting range. "It might not be Gibbs who put it in there," said Kate.  
  
"Oh, it's Gibbs," said Abby as she handed Kate another photo. This one had a note attached to it.  
  
"Agent Todd, It is good that you are taking you shooting more seriously, but next time you decide to shoot me in the ass, you might want to practice a little more. You were off by smidge on a couple of the pictures. Gibbs"  
  
Kate read the note. She looked up at Abby. The two of them started to laugh.  
  
"How the hell did he do that?" asked Kate. "It was like 0600 hours, and the place was barely open!"  
  
"I think he's a Klingon spy!" said Abby.  
  
"Abby, we are allies of the Klingons," said Kate as tears of laughter streaked down her face. Between the two, they were able to finally make it into Abby's lab. They sat heavily in nearby chairs, still laughing uncontrollably.  
  
Gibbs and Tony stood outside of the lab, surprised to find them like this.  
  
"Do we want to know what is going on, boss?" asked Tony.  
  
"Women," said Gibbs. "Who can figure them out?"  
  
"Well, if I was given enough time," said Tony, "I might get a couple of seconds of understanding them."  
  
"You think you could get that much, DiNozzo?" asked Gibbs, tapping on the door. Kate and Abby looked up in surprise.  
  
The men walked into the lab. "Are you two working today, or are you just going to go insane on company time?" Gibbs asked dryly.  
  
Abby raised her hand. "Give us a second here," she said, trying to get her laughter under control. "Kate, just leave it with me. I'll take care of everything."  
  
Kate was doing her best to stop laughing. "Are you sure you want to?" she asked.  
  
"Don't worry about it," said Abby. "We are up next." The woman smiled, and Kate realized the tech had an idea or two get the boss back.  
  
"Okay," said Kate, who finally had herself under control. "Then I'll get back to you on everything else." At this moment, she didn't really care what Abby had on her mind-as long as she could get Gibbs back.  
  
She would worry about the spying thing later too.  
  
"Let's go, guys," said Kate as she pulled a tissue out and wiped the tear streaks off her face. 


End file.
